Intenciones Crueles
by dr4colover
Summary: Draco Malfoy era un muchacho guapisimo que tenia una reputacion de acostarse con todas las chavas de Hogwarts,hasta que llega Hermione Granger,se tendra que acostar con ella por una apuesta, pero que pasaria si se termina enamorando locamente de ella.lean
1. Entre siquiatras y algo mas

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptación de la película cruel intentions

Draco Malfoy era un muchacho con un cabello rubio platinada alborotado que lo hacia verse muy sexy. Tenía unos ojos grises que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica. Era un galán con todas las chicas de su escuela, tenia una reputación de acostarse con las chavas mas guapas de Hogwarts, por lo que muchos padres se quejaban por que se acostaba con sus hijas y luego las botaba por lo que su papa lo obligo a asistir a unas terapias, para hacerlo desistir se su mente pervertida.

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón escuchando a su siquiatra, ya tenia más de un mes yendo a verla por que su padre lo había obligado. Estaba harto de oír todas las estupideces que le decía.

Sabe tiene unas piernas muy hermosas… me encantaría fotografiarlas.-dijo draco

Deja de decir sandeces, draco tendré que salir en un viaje de trabajo por lo que no podremos continuar con las sesiones.-le comento Minerva su siquiatra.

Mientras tanto Draco observaba la foto de la hija de Minerva.

Es su hija?.- le pregunto Draco.

Si lo es, su nombre es Cho era de los primeros lugares en su clase por lo que acaba de obtener una beca en Harvard.- le presumió Minerva

Es hermosa, es le tipo de mujer que quiero para mi.- dijo Draco.

Olvídalo ella esta fuera de tu liga.- le dijo en un tono despreciativo.

Si tiene razón... bueno no le quito más tiempo hasta luego y buen viaje.- dijo Draco

Al salir Draco, suena el teléfono de la oficina y era Cho que estaba histérica y llorando.

Pero que te pasa porque estas así por que lloras, deja de llorar y dime que te pasa.- le preguntaba preocupada Minerva.

Yo no quería mama es que era tan apuesto, mamá hay fotos mías en el Internet.- lloraba Cho

Haber cálmate Ginebra recuerda estas dentro de un circulo de tranqui…..- decía Minerva

OH! Mama deja tus estupideces siquiátricas para tus pacientes hay fotos mías en el Internet!- le gritaba Cho

Que tipo de fotos Cho de que hablas?- ya preocupada le preguntaba Minerva.

Fotos desnuda!- gritaba histéricamente.

COMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTUPIDA CHO COMO TE DEJASTE FOTOGRAFIAR ASI QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!.- le gritaba Minerva

Es que era tan lindo y no dejaba de decirme lo hermosas que eran mis piernas y lo mucho que le gustaría fotografiarlas… pero todo se salio de control….mamá? estas ahí? MAMA!!!!!!!!!.- gritaba Cho.

Minerva se dio cuenta de quien había sido por lo que soltó el teléfono y salio corriendo por los pasillos y vio a Draco en el vestíbulo y le empezó a pegar al vidrio que se interponía entre los dos, gritándole… ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! Como te atreviste hacerle eso a mi Cho no huyas bastardo ven acá.- Gritaba desesperadamente Minerva.

Toda la gente que estaba en el vestíbulo la volteaban a ver con cara de que demonios le sucede, mientras que Draco la observaba desde lejos y se burlaba de la escena que estaba haciendo su siquiatra, empezó a caminar a la salida ignorando los gritos de Minerva.

Se subió a su carro Jaguar Roadster del año 1956, se fue directo a su casa, en donde solo se encontraban los sirvientes y su hermanastra Pansy. Su madre Narcisa había muerto dejando a Lucius Malfoy viudo, por lo que se volvió a casar con la madre de Pansy, y por el momento se encontraban en su luna de miel.

Pansy era una arpía, pero ante sus padres y demas personas mayores era la santa del colegio, la dama, la única con educación, por lo tanto la habían nombrado la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, por lo que tenia que estar fingiendo ser la buena del colegio constantemente cuando en realidad era una perra.

Draco llego a su casa y se encontró a Pansy platicando con una señora y su hija que al parecer estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Era la señora Molly Weasley, que le comentaba a Pansy..

Oh! Dios ya me entere de lo que le hizo tu hermano Draco a esa muchacha de Hogwarts Parvati creo era su nombre, dicen que se encuentra en terapias por el momento, no se como no lo expulsaron, en cambio tu eres un alma de dios no tienes la mente pervertida como tu hermano.- decía muy indignada la señora Weasley.

En eso apareció draco contestándole a la señora Weasley.-

Por lo que he oído Parvati esta perfectamente bien solo que se quedo ilusionada conmigo pero pues no todas tienen el don de tenerme no es así Pansy.- Pansy solo lo miraba indiferente.- Mientras que Draco saludaba a la señora y a su hija.- HOLA! SEÑORA WEASLEY!- le grito Draco en el oído. La señora Weasley le devolvió el saludo por cortesía mientras que le presentaba a su hija.- Mira Draco ella es mi hija Ginebra Weasley.- le dijo la señora. Draco la saludo y le dijo que hermosa blusa traes cariño donde la conseguiste?- Ginny voltio a ver su camisa y abrió las piernas al hacerlo y le dijo.- Oh! Me la trajo mi padre de Australia el año pasado.- le dijo ginny, pero Draco estaba mas entretenido viendo como Ginny había abiertos sus piernas y traía falda.- después le dijo a Ginny.- Y como van las cosas ahí abajo, floreciendo por lo que veo. Se burlo Draco. La señora Weasley hizo que cerrara las piernas al oír el comentario de Draco y Ginny se sonrojo inmediatamente al darse cuenta.- en ese mismo instante se paro La señora Weasley y su hija para retirarse se despidieron de Pansy y Draco y se fueron. Pansy se empezó a burlar de Draco tan pronto se fueron sus invitadas y le dijo.-

Y ahora a ti que demonios te sucede por que vienes con esa sonrisa.-Draco le contesto.- Bueno es que por fin me vengué de mi siquiatra.- decía Draco con una sonrisa. Pansy solo lo ignoro y le comento sobre un plan que tenia en mente.- Sabes Draquito necesito tu ayuda, recuerdas a Blaise Zabini?.- le preguntó Pansy. Quien? El idiota que te boto el 4 de Julio.- le dijo Draco. Si, el mismo bueno estoy planeando algo para vengarme, por que yo me esforcé en hacerlo feliz (n/a se refiere a complacerlo de una forma mm .. un poco comprometedora) y el idiota aun así me cambio por una niñita estupida.- Dijo enojada Pansy.

No, no me digas que esa niñita es….- dijo Draco burlándose.

Si nada más y nada menos que Ginebra Weasley, por lo que quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de Blaise.- dijo Pansy maliciosamente

Y se puede saber en que demonios entro yo en el plan.- dijo Draco confundido

Pues tu tarea es acostarte con Ginny y hacerla tuya antes de que Blaise lo haga pues se que eso lo herirá en su ego. – decía pansy

No, no pienso hacerlo lo siento.- decía Draco

POR QUE NO?!.- Grito histéricamente Pansy.

Pues por que es un reto muy fácil Pansy, eso dañaría mi reputación, encárgaselo a uno de tus estupidos amigos.-dijo Draco

Y QUE... TIRARSE A LA HIJA DE TU SIQUIATRA SI ERA TODO UN RETO!?.- Dijo Pansy ya muy molesta.

Ella me estaba cobrando demas por eso lo hice.- decía draco molesto

Oh! Vamos Draco Ginny no es tan fea, imagina esos pechos que están madurando día a día y que aun no han sido explorados.- Pansy mientras se acariciaba sus pechos provocando a Draco.

Y bueno hasta aquí llega el cap se que es poco pero no tengo tiempo de seguirlo pero les prometo pronto continuarlo, si puede mas al rato subo el segundo capitulo. Déjenme sus reviews plzz para saber si le esta agradando la historia y ver si quieren que la siga o si definitivamente soy un fraude escribiendo fic, también tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic pero las criticas todas serán aceptadas ya sean buena o malas, pues así se mejora no?


	2. El trato

Lo se lo se he tardado demasiado soy culpable, es solo que reprobé la maldita materia de japonés y mis papas me alejaron totalmente la computadora pero aquí estoy de vuelta.. Me agrada ver que le este gustando la historia muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias a ellos me alientan a seguir escribiendo, bueno basta aquí va su cap XD...

Draco se quedo pensando un momento mientras Pansy lo seguia provocando.

De pronto Draco reacciono y tomo una revista que se encontraba arriba de la mesa del cuarto de Pansy.

Entonces que dices, lo harás?- pregunto Pansy esperanzada.

No lo se Pansy, por el momento tengo un reto mas grande por cumplir- le decía Draco sonriendo mientras seguía hojeando la revista.

Y se puede saber cual es ese maldito reto que te impide ayudarme? – pregunto Pansy molesta.

Draco le aventó la revista y dijo – Ábrela en la pagina 46 y lo veras.

Pansy hojeo la revista hasta llegar a la pagina 46 en la que se encontraba un articulo de una joven llamada Hermione Granger que provenía de Kansas, Pansy observaba la foto de la joven mientras que le decía a Draco –

Mm es bonita, parece una virgen pero es linda, lastima para ti que viva en Kansas- se burlo Pansy

Draco se empezó a reír y le dijo a Pansy – Bueno querida hermanastra ahí es donde te equivocas ella vino a pasar el verano aquí Vermont y se esta hospedando en casa de mi tía a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras que sus padres se ocupan de un trabajo y no adivinaras que trabajo acaba de recibir su padre. Pansy se le quedo viendo y le dijo- No, no lo adivino así que dilo ya!

Draco empezó a sonreír.

Será el nuevo director de Hogwarts, haha te imaginas como subirá mi reputación hasta los cielos cuando sepan que yo Draco Malfoy me tire a la hija virgen del nuevo director antes de que empiecen las clases.- Se burlaba Draco.

Pansy lo miraba sorprendida, pero después su cara se torno en una de burla y reto.

Ay! Querido Draki nunca lo lograras este es un reto demasiado grande para ti, eres bueno pero no tanto- le dijo Pansy burlándose.

Primero no me vuelvas a llamar Draki sabes que lo detesto, segundo por que crees que no logare mi propósito eh? – le pregunto Draco

Draco hay muchas razones pero las principales son que solo por ver su articulo en esa estupida revista te das cuenta que la niñita esa es demasiado inocente e inteligente a la vez para caer en tu redes y lo principal que por lo que comenta ella aquí, tiene un novio llamado mmm como era – Pansy volvió a leerla el articulo- Ah! Si Harry Potter al que dice ella querer mucho. Pansy se burlaba de Draco.

Harry Potter es un marica- dijo Draco

Draco salio del cuarto de Pansy y entro en el suyo que estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo.

De repente Pansy volvió a llamar a Draco-

Draco, puedes venir un momento – dijo Pansy con una voz seductora

El hastiado regreso al cuarto de Pansy.

Que quieres ahora ya te dije que no me acostare con la Weas... dijo Draco pero Pansy no lo dejo terminar

No te hable para eso tontito, te tengo… mm... una especie de trato o apuesta... como tu lo quieras ver – le dijo Pansy mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Que clase de trato? – le pregunto un curioso Draco.

Es sobre tu chica esa si no logras acostarte con ella me darás el lindo carrito que manejas... – le decía Pansy mientras le acariciaba el pecho tratando de seducirlo

Estas demente es un Jaguar Roadster convertible de 1956… - le dijo Draco

Pero Draco tu estas muy seguro de que lograras tu cometido... – le decía Pansy mientras se quitaba su saco

Bueno digamos que acepto tu apuestita, si yo gano que obtendré de todo esto – le pregunto Draco

Bueno obtendrás algo que te ha tenido obsesionado desde que nuestros padres se casaron y que no has podido tener – le decía Pansy mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama y se acariciaba su cuerpo.

A Draco le dieron escalofríos y le dijo a Pansy – Se mas especifica cariño…

Llendo al grano si tu ganas la apuesta te cogere hasta que tu cerebro explote – le dijo Pansy de una manera muy vulgar.

Draco tembló de excitación por lo que le decía su hermanastra, pero después le dijo – y que te hace pensar que yo aceptara este trato?

Pansy se saco un seno de la blusa mientras lo masajeaba enfrente de Draco

Porque soy la única que no puedes tener y eso te esta matando, además…- le decía Pansy mientras Draco caminaba por la habitación como pensando en el trato mientras Pansy seguia hablando

… te dejare que me lo pongas donde quieras- termino de decir Pansy (n/a dios batalle mucho para escribir eso de una forma que no sonara tan vulgar espero que le entiendan jeje mugre Pansy ofrecida)

Draco tembló de nuevo y se acerco a la cama de Pansy y le dijo en el oído- de acuerdo Pansy es un trato, prepárate para tener una noche que nunca olvidaras, por que mas que obvio que ganara la estupida apuesta.

Draco salio de la habitación para empezar a preparar sus maletas para salir directo a casa de su tía, mientras dejaba a una Pansy muy contenta por el trato que acababa de sellar.

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible espero que les gusta y recuerden dejarme sus reviews ya sean buenos o malos. Gracias por leerme y prometo tratar de subir otro capi mas pronto se los juro ciao.

Por cierto Felices Navidades!!


End file.
